Adam's Decision
by xEssentialSoulx
Summary: Adam has to make a life or death decision about a young girls life. His decision could change his and Eve's life for eternity. T just to be safe. Please Review!


A disclaimer: don't own any characters except for Edynn (Eden) she's my OC.

Only Lovers Left Alive

Adam's Decision

One-shot

* * *

Adam gazed down the hallway of the infirmary, he knew where she was, he had her placed there. He had been in gathering blood when she had arrived at the ER. Biting his lip, he sighed, he knew she had been frail and fragile from the beginning. Her life was fleeting, he knew this. She was after all a simple mortal person, while he was an ageless being. He would continue as he was till the end of days, while she would develop, age and in a blink of his immortal life wither and perish.

A nurse had told him of her arrival as soon as he had stashed the blood. When he arrived, he was involuntary removed from her operating room. In his haste to get to her he had forgotten in that moment he had forgotten all of his periodical. Someone assured Adam that they were performing the best they can for her. Now here he was waiting, waiting for his courage to find him. Eve and the others had warned him that mankind would never serve anything but bring anguish to creatures like him. However, there had been something about her that had dragged him in and he could not escape. Adam tilted his head backwards against the wall all and closed his eyes, he could sense the eyes upon him as people passed by. A few tried to speak to him, but he never spoke or moved, eventually they gave up and left him alone.

_What has webbed feet, feathers, fangs and goes quack-quack?_ Her question slowly came into his head, inducing him to slowly open his eyes. "Count Duckula" he breathed as the wraith of her giggle haunted him. He had never told her what he was, but she had determined that he alone seems to appear at night, that he was a sparkling vampire like the one in her favorite motion picture. So every time she'd see him she would have a new vampire joke for him. He never found them amusing, but her laughter always managed to fetch a grin across his face.

Adam soon found himself in front of her doorway. It groaned slightly as it gave way gently under his weight. His eyes fell upon her instantaneously, she looked so shattered, so frail and worn. He went closer, the scars that were visible along her small frame devastated him. They were all along her arms, some were fresh while others were at different stages of healing. Tubes were everywhere on her torso, in her arms, down her nose and pharynx. He swallowed hard as he swept her dark hair from her eyes. Adam sighed, "What did they do to you, dear one?" The beeping of the machines gave way to new fears, they were irregular and feeble.

Something inside him, told him that she wouldn't endure for much longer and she never should have had to experience this at all. Who could have harmed someone like her like this? Why hadn't she told him before? Why hadn't he recognized she needed him?

_Where the hell was I? _Adam wondered, _Why hadn't you told me? I should have been there to protect you! Edynn I could of protected you!_ He wrapped her tightly, protectively into his strong arms. Her body remained limp against him.

The machines distressed violently, anguish swelled immediately within Adam's chest. "Edynn, No, No! Don't do this! Edynn, Please!" He pleaded, "Help! Someone Help! Please help her!"

"No one's coming, Adam." The voice belonged to Eve. He looked up desperately at Eve as she continued, "They can no longer do anything to help her."

Adam gripped her tighter, burying his face in her hair, he could feel her growing weaker and her skin slowly beginning to change color. "Only you can save her Adam." Eve said lovingly as she wrapped an arm around Adam's shoulders.

"It is forbidden," Adam said slowly, her lips were turning blue. "They will hunt her for eternity."

"The choice is yours Adam." Eve said as she kissed the top of his head, " Choose the one you can live with. I will be there to support which ever you choose my darling. But, decide soon before the decision is made for you."

Adam nodded slowly, could he do this to her? She would be trapped in this stage of her life forever, everyone she cares about will grow old and die, while she would live on. She would never be able to have children, or be able to see the sun again. She would forever be dependent on him and Eve. Her world would forever become darkness.

He wondered if he would be able to protect her… would he be able to live with himself if he let her die like this? He also wondered if he could live with himself for subjecting her to his way of life.

"Adam, she only has moments left," Eve said, "You must decide now."

Adam ran his fingers long her neck and pressed his lips into her hair.

"I love you Edynn" He whispered as he allowed his head to slowly drift downward.

* * *

A/N: There you guys go! I am having a bit of writer's block on Thranduil's Daughter: Daenereys. I was hoping writing something else would help. Hope you guys liked it! Let me know if you guys think I should make this more than a one shot. I have an idea for full story if you guys want more.


End file.
